doctorwhofandomcom_he-20200216-history
תבנית:Infobox Doc/doc
is a template that can be used for any documentary, whether audio or video, broadcast or DVD special feature. Because it is a multi-media template, no single page will use all the variables the template enables. Please use the template to include information primarily about the original public form of the documentary. However, if a documentary once available elsewhere has since been repurposed for a home audio or video release, the infobox does allow you to list details about the secondary (and in most cases, more well-known) home for the documentary. Auto-linking variables Note that many of this template's variables are fully self-linking. Thus, to indicate that Alex Price was the narrator of an episode, you would enter simply: narrator=Alex Price not narrator=Alex Price If you look in the sample infobox to your right, all the variables whose values are in red are auto-linking variables. All the ones in black require you to manually type in the brackets yourself. Non-linking variables There are, however, some cases where you must still put the brackets in yourself. Dates Broadcast and release date variables do not auto-link. These dates must be entered as: broadcast date=12th May 2006 Variables which can have multiple responses In cases where more than one individual is expected by a variable, the variable is not auto-linking. The most obvious example of this is the interviewee variable. Almost every documentary has more than one interviewee, so this variable doesn't link. It would be entered thus: interviewee = David Tennant, Catherine Tate, Russell T Davies There are a whole class of variables which ordinarily expect only one person, but which can, in special cases, take more than one. For example, there's normally only one narrator on a project. However, for those cases where there's more than one, you'd use the non-linking variable, "multiple narrators". Here's a simple list. Also, the narrator, interviewer and interviewee variables are non-linking to allow for the entry of more than one person. Likewise, the subject variable is free-form, as is the variable "original to web". Usage Copy and paste all of the text below onto whichever article page it is needed for (even if some fields are not needed, copy all of the text). The sample output at right gives a description of what each of the fields are for. Due to the auto-linking nature of the template, some of the text may be slightly obscured by stray coding elements. Navigation As with {[tl|Infobox Story}}, this template allows you to set multiple points of navigation. This could allow you to set one navigation point as"Black Orchid DVD documentaries'' and another as "Stripped for Action" — thus giving the Fifth Doctor's edition of Stripped for Action two points of navigation. What if there is no navigation? If the documentary is completely standalone, you'll probably want to turn navigation off entirely, which can be done by adding this line to the infobox: |nav = 0 The next documentary is showing up in the previous column With pages that are about the first item in a series, chances are that the "next" item is showing up in the "previous" column. To fix this, set prev = none. Likewise, the last item in a series should have next = none. To see this in operation, please click through to The Making of The Trial of a Time Lord: Part One - Mysterious Planet.